1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to supports for the overs of hot tub spas and, more particularly, to supports intended to be attached to vertical walls of hot tub spas for supporting spa covers when the covers are displaced from their normal positions overlying the hot tubs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,238, issued Feb. 12, 1991 to Steven Forest, there is disclosed a spa cover lift including a movable frame adapted for pivotable attachment to the side of a spa, with one ore more struts for positioning the movable frame between extended and retracted positions and apparatus for receiving a spa cover from the spa and retaining the cover adjacent the moveable frame. The struts are operable to displace the movable frame to an extended position that is substantially co-planar with respect to a top surface of the spa, the struts being operable to displace the moveable frame to a retracted position against the side of the spa for storing the device and the cover in a compact configuration against the side of the spa when the spa is in use.